Lost In Her Eyes
by dancingfingers
Summary: His job: assassin. Her job: rookie singer. See when two different lives collided, as she moved in to the apartment next to his. Definitely AU. Currently ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**A new story! What are you thinking, dee? Have you lost hope on your current story?**

**Of course NO! It's just... I want to see the dangerous Ren... like Cain and BJ, more. LOL.**

**My plot bunny, who I dearly named Momo, possessed my fingers (again! Can you believe it?) and make me keep working my brain gears after I write the 4th chapter of Strings Attached (Yes, I just finished the chapters). GAH.**

**As usual, I don't own anything. I wish I had though... *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

His eyes twitched in annoyance.

He pulled his pillow over his head and groaned. _Such a loud noise in the morning! SHUT UP! _He had to refrain himself to not grab his dagger and killed someone who dare to disturb his sleep. When the noise didn't calm down, he threw his pillow to the floor and got up. He ignored his bed head and walked towards the patio, looking down the street.

A group of uniformed people carried some boxes into the apartment building he currently lived. Two raven haired girls, one of them was beautiful with hard dark eyes and a scowl in her face while the other one with shorter hair tried to calm her friend. He snorted. _New people. _

He turned around and stopped when the shorter-haired girl looked up and stared pointedly at him. She looked plain, he noted, but when the girl smiled and waved shyly at him, a strange feeling appeared in his stomach. He quickly walked back to his room and calmed his heart.

"What the hell?" He thought out loud. "What's wrong with me?"

He ruffled his already disheveled brown hair and cursed. _Just forget her. You have nothing to do with her. You need no one, you love no one, you care no one._

He sighed and laid back down on his bed,closing his eyes.

* * *

She tilted her head. _Ah, he's gone._ A wave of disappointment hit her. She knew that the man is far up there, but she had this strange feelings told her that he meant no harm. She didn't know why she think like that, but her instinct told her so.

She always believed her instinct, that is.

"Kyoko, let's go inside," her best friend, Kotonami Kanae, called out. She was wearing dull grey sweater and tight black legging with white boots adorned her feet. "We need to see your apartment! Come on!"

Mogami Kyoko let herself to be dragged inside. She told quietly to Kanae to slow down or she might stumble and fall, making Kanae apologized profusely at her, which she quickly brushed off. They stepped into the elevator.

**Ding.**

Kanae held her right hand tightly and led her to her new apartment. "Are we there yet?"

"No."

She paused, then asked again. "Are we there yet?"

"Mou! No, Kyoko! Just a few steps more!"

"Okay," she smiled happily. She was silent for a moment before she opened her mouth again. "Are we-"

"Here."

She clasped her hand childishly. "Aw, really? Let's take a look!"

"Wait," said Kanae, stopping her. "They're still bringing your stuffs inside."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh. Okay."

Kanae left her for a while to talk to the people from moving-in company. She bowed politely at one of the men and said her thanks. The man bowed back and shook his hand, smiling. He then called out his co-workers and left the two girls alone. The dark-eyed girl sighed and walked back to her overjoyed friend. "They're gone. Let's look at your new home and then, I'll help you unpack."

"Finally! Come on, come on!"

Kanae chuckled softly at her best friend's antics. _That's okay. She's really fine. It's all that matters._

* * *

A knock was heard from the front door. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he peeked through the peep hole. He almost jumped in surprise when he saw the girl from this morning smiling happily with a box in her hands. His heart was beating irregularly, much to his dismay. He didn't know why his body acted strangely.

He decided to ignore the knock. He walked back to the living room, only to hear the soft knock again. Grumbling, he turned to the door and threw the door open.

"Hello!" she said happily. He took his time to check out the girl. She was young, probably 18. Shoulder-length raven hair, pale and smooth skin, _mesmerizing _golden eyes – wait, where did that word come from? _Mesmerizing? What the hell are you thinking? _His thoughts were cut off as he stared at the adorable flush crept on her pale cheeks. He groaned inwardly. _God. How could she looks so... so..._

"I'm so sorry! I... I will go back later, just dry your hair and wear clothes before you get sick!" She clasped her mouth. "Oh," she mumbled as more red spread on her already flustered cheeks. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you-"

He chuckled.

Her eyes widened.

His eyes widened, too.

She gasped. "Oh! You laugh!"

_Yes, I did. _He looked at her smiling face. The same strange feeling in his stomach was back and annoyed him. Instead of being polite at her – which he never did to no one – he grabbed her shoulders and dragged her inside.

"Eh?" She asked dumbly.

He ignored her and took the box from her hands. "What is this?"

"Huh?" She tilted her head slightly, and his heart was acting oddly **again**. "Oh! You mean the cake. Yes, it is a cake. A gift for my neighbor in my new home!"

"Oh." He nodded curtly before realization struck him hard. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Hm? Oh my GOD, where are my manners!" She held out her hand and smiled. "My name is Mogami Kyoko and I live** just** next to yours!"

He merely stared at her hand. "My... neighbor?"

Sensing that he wouldn't shook her hand, she retreated and nodded happily. "Un!"

He groaned. "Great."

_Just the last thing I need._

* * *

**Aw Ren. You are such fun to tease! And Kyoko... well... oh, I make her different from the Kyoko from Strings Attached. She is such a child in candy store here, I know. And Ren... well, you'll see more the annoyed-bear Ren. Grumbling, grunting, groaning and biting – eh? He won't bite, I think. Um, well, not sure of it. Haha. Um, bye! See you in next chapter guys *kiss kiss***


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**By **

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**I thanked for everyone who follow this story. I am glad you find this interests you! However, I will be really really happy as happy as Bo found out that Ren has a girl he loves if you drop a review :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Morning in Tokyo was as bright as usual in the middle of summer. The sun was shining brightly, the sky was clear blue, white and fluffy clouds were nowhere to be seen, the birds were chirping happily and everyone woke up in a bright mood, ready to go to their work or school.

It was the same in Room 52, recently occupied by the one and only heroine in this story, Mogami Kyoko. Wearing her pink frilly apron, the raven-haired girl bustled inside her small kitchen. Her beloved radio was on as she hummed along with the song. She opened one of her counter and blindly searched for the tea leaves. Once she caught one, she opened the jar and smelled it. _Darjeeling_. Perfect tea for perfect morning. She grabbed her hot kettle and –

"OUCH! OW OW OW OW OW IT HURTS!"

And the perfect morning was ruined as usual. Apparently, she had spilled the hot water to her fingers because she was too busy singing along and didn't realize when the water poured to the _wrong _place. She set the kettle on the stove and ran to the sink. Unfortunately for her, she didn't know that Akira's bowl was right on the floor under the sink and kicked it, making her stumble... and fall.

Akira, the golden retriever she had since two years ago, looked up from his place in front of the TV. He looked at his master and – if he were a human – he sighed exasperatedly. He walked towards Kyoko and placed his paw to her hand. She took it gratefully and began to standing slowly and carefully. Kyoko smiled sheepishly at her dog. "Thank you, Akira." She heard a sad whimper and her lips curved downward, looking guilty. "I... I'm sorry, I'll prepare your food soon, okay? Um, let me water my fingers first." Kyoko quickly turned on the sink and cooled down her throbbing fingers. Once she was done, she grabbed the dog food and poured it more carefully. "There," she said as she patted his head. "Itadakimasu, Akira!"

The golden dog barked softly in response and quickly dig in.

The golden-eyed girl prepared her morning tea slowly and set her breakfast on the table. She had a cheese and smoked beef sandwich and green salad placed in her white, shiny plate and bowl. She didn't cook, but her best friend always prepared some meal for her in the fridge. Often times, Kyoko would object and told her that taking take-out was fine with her but Kanae refused and said that she was capable of cooking for her and she didn't want her number one best friend eating some random, unhealthy fast-food meal.

She smiled fondly at the meal before her and clasped her hands together, thanking God who gave her a day to live and eat this delicious meal. Smiling, she took a bite from her sandwich and moaned as the cheese melted in her mouth, tickling her taste buds.

She was just finishing her tea when she heard a faint, but clear shouts from the – She frowned. _The rooftop?_ Quickly washing her plate, bowl, and teacup, she dragged Akira out of the apartment. He led her to the nearest elevator and watched over his master so that Kyoko wouldn't get any more bruises today.

The said master didn't notice as she strode off happily into the elevator.

* * *

**Right. Left. Left. Right. Swing. Slash. Slash. Cross. Spin. Right. Right. Jump.**

He paused and wiped the sweat from his damp forehead. He sat down on the ground and placed his double-edged sword beside him. The tall man grabbed his water and gulped, feeling freshened up a bit. He then streched his arms above his head and yawned. He decided to end his training and went to get his morning sleep immediately.

He stood up and turned around, only to find a golden retriever stared at him with his chocolate eyes. He noticed that the dog glanced curiously at the sword he was holding, and he let out smirk on his face.

"It's you!"

He snapped his head up and surprised to see the very same girl. She had a strange smile on her face. "Good morning... umm..." she trailed off and bit her bottom lip. "Uh... I think I forgot your name," she said uncertainly. "Or did I even get your name yesterday, um, Neighbor-san?"

"You didn't," he replied flatly.

She nodded. "Aah..." She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Then, what's your name?"

"..." He didn't know what to say. Surely, for normal people, it was an easy job to say your name. You don't want to be called "Ano..." or "Eto..." or "Um..." or "Neighbor-san", right? Had he been a normal guy, he would smile his charming smile and murmured his name huskily to her ears. Instead, he responded with:

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She blinked, her golden eyes showed her confusion swirled inside them. Kyoko tapped her index finger on her chin. "It's normal for people to exchange their names while they get to know each other, right? Since you're living the nearest to me, I feel like I _need_ to, well, know you more." _Ever since_ _I caught you staring at me that day _, she added silenty. "Besides, I don't want to call you like _that_ and I'm sure you don't want it too. So, with my simple yet smart explanation, answer me: What is your name?"

_Simple and smart, she said. _He shook his head amusedly. This girl was _something_. Her very presence suddenly filled the room or space whenever she came around him only with the beautiful smile of hers. He walked passed her and ignored the soft protest from Kyoko.

"Ren," he whispered as he held the door knob. "My name is Tsuruga Ren."

* * *

Her dark eyes followed her every movement. She was grinning, dancing, giggling uncontrollably, and then sighed dreamily at the sky. Kanae arched her fine eyebrow and remarked, "You seem happy. Did something good happen?"

"Oh, Mouko-san..." Kyoko said breathlessly. She had the goofy smile on her face and her golden eyes got _that _starry and sparkled looks – the one she had whenever she lost herself in La La Land. Kanae suppressed a shudder and cursed herself mentally for asking. "I think I'm going crazy!"

_You're already did_, she mused to herself. Kanae flicked her long hair from her shoulder and propped her chin to her palms. "Why do you say so?"

The younger girl crossed the room quickly without hitting her legs or stumbling over the flat floor, much to her surprise. Even Akira stared at Kyoko in amazement. The golden-eyed girl held Kanae's hand together and rambled (still with her _La La Land looks_), "Is it possible to feel that a mere name is beautiful? I mean, I know your name is beautiful, and Akira's too... but, is it possible to feel your heart beats so fast, your cheeks heat up, your head feels so light, and your tongue tickled in joy whenever you say a name? Is it possible? Huh, Mouko-san?"

Kanae was stunned. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to assume something so impossible to happen so quickly under her nose and she wasn't sure how to respond to her idiot best friend – who was still rambling under her breath. She hardly had experience in this _thing_, heck, the last she dealt with this kind of _thing _was months ago and she didn't know if she could conclude such a _big _thing easily.

"Mouko-san..."

Kanae stared at her glassy eyes. "Yeah?"

"His name is beautiful... I will train my tongue to pronounce his name right." She then cleared her throat and moving her mouth randomly as if she was doing warm-up. "Okay. Uhm. Tsu...ru...ga. Tsuru...ga."

_So his name is Tsuruga...__I wonder how he put up with Kyoko. He is so doomed to give her his name..._

"Tsuruga, Tsuruga, Tsuruga, Tsuruga, Tsuruga, Tsuruga! Look Mouko-san, I said his name right, ne?" A pink hue was spread across her cheeks as she continued. "R... R... Oh I can't do this! It's not proper! God will punish me into the deepest hole of the deepest hell of the deepest ground on earth! Oh God, I beg your forgiveness to call his given name without his consent!"

Kanae rolled her eyes and sipped her tea quietly.

"I didn't mean to call him – wait, I do mean... no, I want to call him like that but, but he won't be happy at me! I don't want to be the end of his glare! Or how if he doesn't want to talk to me again? Oh, I promise I won't do this silly thing unless he allows me!" She exclaimed, raising her fist high above her head.

Kanae rubbed her temples and turned to Akira. "Hey, Akira." He stared at her with his brown eyes expectantly, possibly wishing to be as far away from his insane master. "How does play outside sound?"

* * *

**I enjoy writing Kyoko. And her smart dog. But mostly Akira, lol. Kyoko here is... just like Tamaki Suoh from Ouran. **_This _**is what I get from wandering around Ouran fandom... *sigh* but... if we know the real Kyoko, she is so extreme in thinking things just like Tamaki. Somehow, I feel that they are long lost siblings...**

**I still have more under my sleeves for this story *chuckle mysteriously***

**Don't forget to look at the bottom, yeah you see the box? Nah just type few words and submit and TADAAAA you make me happy. And please check out my other story then drop review too! TY ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A group of bulky, scary-looking man sat down in a round table. Each of them had cards in their hands, laughing and sometimes throwing insults while playing. Now, it might be seemed as if they were just a bunch of old friends who played their usual game if it were not for hidden gun they had in their waist. Two men was standing near the door, occasionally glancing around the room. They also had their guns on their waist.

"Have you heard the rumors?" One of the man with red hair, Kanagawa Inui, asked the group. He clicked his tongue in disappointment as he saw his cards.

"Rumors?" The other man with spiky jet black hair, Hattori Kenji, raised his eyebrows as he threw his queen heart on the table. The rest groaned in protest while Kenji grinned in joy, his white teeth flashed under the lamp light. "I win! Hey, Inu! What rumors?"

"I heard that _he _will come here tonight," Inui replied and the men caught a glimpse of fear in his usually calm onyx-eyes. "_He _is going to attack."

"_He_? Who is _he_?" Kenji asked back, his ruby eyes still studied his cards. He sighed inwardly as he realized that he didn't have any good cards.

"Yes, who is this _he_?" The biggest man in the group, Igawa Takeshi, growled. He was so not going to let any little guy to attack their base tonight just when they started the party. Takeshi was the strongest of all and he had famous reputation to kill 10 men in merely two minutes.

Inui set down his cards and propped his chin to his knuckles. He tried to remain calm and collected, but his eyes betrayed him. He had heard about this _man_'s reputation and Inui suppressed a shudder of fear whenever he heard _that _name. He swallowed the lump in his throat before answering, "BJ."

The others' eyes widened in shock but soon their body became rigid as a tall figure in black cloak appeared behind Inui. The figure merely replied in a lazy tone, "Yes?"

Takeshi glanced at the two guards near the door, but he was stunned to see that their throats were slit open. Blood pooled around their necks and the bulky guy glared at BJ. _How dare he_! He pulled his gun out and pointed it to BJ, followed by the rest of the group.

The assassin pulled a cigarette out of nowhere and lit it. Inhaling deeply, he just stared at the guns and smirked. He let circles of smoke escape from his lips, ignoring the death glares from the men.

Takeshi gave them a silent signal.

BJ was still smoking blissfully.

In a flash, the men started to shoot. Loud fires echoed through the small room, and Takeshi was pretty sure that they had succeeded on finishing the famous assassin off. He began to laugh when a flat, cold _thing _pressed against his throat. His heart was pounding furiously in fear as he heard a deep, rough and cold voice made its way to his ear. "Sleep tight." With that said, BJ slit his throat ruthlessly, watching the blood spluttered against Takeshi's collar.

Inui raised his gun and pulled the trigger, pointing at the black clad man's heart. BJ merely sidestepped in a inhuman speed and then lunged at Inui, jabbing his dagger deeply at his stomach and pulled it out quickly. His smirk got wider as he watched Inui choked out blood from his lips and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Kenji and the other two men, Hakuba Shin and Miyano Kaoru, watched in horror as they witnessed the assassin killed their best men in their group in half a minute. Their body began trembling, their hearts slammed against their chest, and they almost lost grip of their guns.

BJ threw away his cigarette.

Kenji took it as a cue, seeing that BJ was open, when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain on his left thigh. Groaning in pain, he watched blood trickle down his legs. "Shit!" He looked up and was about to pull the trigger when he found BJ with his revolver pointed at his head.

"Good night..." was the last words he heard before he lost his consciousness too.

Shin and Kaoru looked at each other and gulped. "D-d-don't k-k-kill us!"

Much to their surprise, BJ **smiled** at them. "Sure," he said matter of factly. He placed his revolver and dagger on the inside of his cloak quietly. Standing on his full height, the tall assassin then walked past them, closing the door behind him without a word.

"I thought he would kill us..." Shin said breathlessly.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Well, me too..."

Shin's eyes swept around the room, watching the mess that left behind. Five men were killed and blood seeped through their wounds, pooling under their feet. He felt his body numb as he recalled how happy they were before, laughing and joking at each other before BJ came and acted as the Grim Reaper himself. The memories of witnessing the murdering of his friends would always carved in his mind forever.

"Shin..."

He turned his gaze to Kaoru, who tried to open the door. "What?"

"Why is the door locked?"

"Really?" He walked towards the door and kicked it, but the door wouldn't budge. He cursed under his breath. "That man... trapped us here."

"But what for? He didn't kill us, so why would he trap us here?" Kaoru asked, confused.

Shin shrugged. "That BJ is surely – " He caught a weird box in the corner and gritted his teeth in rage. _He had planned all of this!_

Kaoru arched his eyebrows at his friend. "Shin?"

The answer died by a loud blast.

* * *

He stood in front of the burning warehouse before him. He slowly pulled his hood away from his head, revealing familiar messy brown hair and cold brown eyes.

Ren dialed a number and waited. After three rings, someone picked up and Ren immediately gave his report. "All dead," he said flatly. He paused for a while, listening to the other end and finally hung up.

His eyes darted towards the dancing flame again.

Smirking, he pulled his hood onto his head and immersed in the darkness.

* * *

_There it is again._

Long fingers paused midway above the piano keys. Her golden eyes turned to the balcony's double glass-door. Kyoko raised her head and sniffed.

_Leather and blood._

Kyoko stood up, the hem of her long, white and almost transparent night gown swished against the rug as she took several careful steps towards her balcony. She put her hand on the lock and quickly unlock it.

_He'll be here._

She hid herself in the darkness of her room and waited. Soon, she heard a soft thump from the balcony next to hers, belonged to her silent neighbor. Her heart was hammering against her chest in nervousness.

_Just get out and ask if he were okay, you idiot!_

Kyoko knew, since she moved in two weeks ago that Ren went out every night to do _something _and came back an hour later. She was a naturally curious person, and it killed her to hold back her curiosity for two weeks. She wanted to know why he's always back with odd mix of smells: leather, blood, and cigarette. Leather – maybe he wore leather clothes or something, cigarette – he was a smoker, alright. But **blood**? Did he hurt himself or what?

Bracing herself, she got out from her hiding place. She stepped into her balcony and breathed deeply. The raven-haired girl then asked calmly, "Busy night?"

She heard a slight crash from his balcony.

* * *

**I know I'm evil... And the BJ scene is just lame! *wails in the Corner of Woe* I wish I could do better! **

**I want to do the ****cliche scene where the hero walks out from the building that soon exploded, and the magnificent smokes behind him,the orange-red flame framed his well built body... So, that's why I added the bomb thing. Ha. Not creative, aren't we?**

**The fourth chapter is done in just 30 minutes. Ha. But I won't post it before I figure out which one I will post as chapter 5 for SA. Really, that story will be the death of me... *banging head on the wall* Anyway, thank you for everyone who gives your love to this story! Next one I'll present you... the pervert Ren. HA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by **

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**I keep forgetting to put disclaimer. **

**I don't own Ren, Kyoko, nor Skip Beat.**

* * *

**edited 05.23 for minor and disturbing mistakes here. **

**Chapter 4**

He was so sure he had a heart attack.

He'd always been on guard with his surroundings and trained to move freely in the darkness. His senses were sharp, as sharp as his mind and intuition. Ren was an assassin **after all**, he **should** be able to work in every place, every environment, every situation and every _pressure_. He had grown to think and move with his almost animal instinct, avoiding every danger he faced before him.

Tonight, his animal instinct betrayed him.

He didn't know how she did it. He didn't know how she could hide her aura so perfectly and surprised him with her unusual soft murmur. That girl seemed to be the type as an optimistic, lively, extremely cheery, smiling around like an idiot (although he did think that she is, um, adora – no, _distracting_. Yes, _distracting_.) and stubborn. Ever since they met, he felt something changed within him.

The first he met her eyes and saw her smiling shyly at him, his pulse quickened and it felt like butterflies fluttered inside his stomach.

The first time he invited (well, NOT really, you see) a girl to his place and shared a damn blueberry cheesecake with (and the fact that he was not a sweet tooth to begin with) was her.

The first time she had those adorable blush on her pale cheeks, he had a strong urge to tease her so that he could see her blushed more.

The first time she (and her dog) found him in the rooftop, his breath caught in his throat as he saw how beautiful she was under the sunlight.

He sighed in annoyance. _What is wrong with me?_

Ren stared at the girl standing in the balcony of hers. He ran his eyes from head to toe and had to remind himself to breath. Basking in the moon light, she looked beautiful, _ethereal _even. She wore a long, sleeveless white nightgown that hugged her bosom perfectly and then fell loose to the floor like waterfall. Ren felt his cheeks warm as he saw her soft curve beneath the _useless_ gown. _Unzip that dress slowly... kiss her back lightly... while my fingers do their job in her bare, smooth skin..._

Her raven hair danced on her shoulder, giving him glimpses of her neck. He gulped. _Lay her down on my bed and tilt her head to the side... kiss that damn tempting pulse... feel her pulse quickened under my lips and teeth..._

Her soft, kissable pink lips curved upward, giving him a serene smile – different with her usual happy smile. _Kiss those lips and then run my tongue to taste her. She will taste sweet like honey, or addictive-bittersweet like chocolate, or fresh like mint... and wait until she let out a mo - _

He smacked himself mentally. God, when did he become a pervert?

He suddenly wanted to kill himself right now.

* * *

Kyoko blinked. She was waiting for full ten minutes and he hadn't said anything to her. She was sure that he was still there, staring intently at her. _What he is thinking right now? Is he – Oh no! He is probably get annoyed at me for prying into his business! Kyoko, what is wrong with people going out every night? There are places called night club, you know! _She opened her mouth to apologize but then her earlier thoughts came back at her. _But then, not many people comes back every night smelling of leather, blood, and cigarette. Mostly blood! _Her eyes widened in horror. _How if he meets thugs or thief at night and they hurt him? He seems strong, but how if they come in a big group and he can't handle them alone! Oh no, Tsuruga-san, you have to stop wander in night alone! What if you're killed one day? I won't have my neighbor anymore!_

She cleared her throat softly. "Uh... Tsuruga-san?"

Ren stopped his pervert thoughts (ahem) and realized he had been silent for a while. _Just answer, you idiot assassin!_ "... Yes?"

She fiddled with her thumbs and looked anxious. _I wonder why... _he mused to himself. Not that he cared, but her fingers _distracted _him again. He wondered what if her fingers ran on his che- _Stop thinking like that!_

"Ano... I'm sorry for prying," she said apologetically. Her golden eyes stared off at the sky and she let out a soft sigh. "I've been told for too curious on others' business before, and..." she trailed off. Kyoko sighed sadly.

The brunet shrugged. "That's fine."

Her sad face lit up in a second. Ren felt the corner of his lips tugged slightly, softening his usual expressionless face as a warm feeling burst inside his heart. He then frowned when he saw her expression changed into a concern one. _What is it this time?_

"Ano... Tsuruga-san..." she began. Ren couldn't ignore his odd reaction whenever he heard his name came out from her lips. It was as if his name were destined to be called by her and only her. God, how strange he was tonight.

Kyoko sighed and turned her head at him. "Are you okay? You're hurt, are you? Who dare to attack you? Thugs? Thieves? Or – oh my God, killer?" He flinched slightly. "Or drug dealer you found when you walked alone at night in the dark alley? Or some jerks tried to beat you up? Or – "

"I'm fine." He looked at her in amusement. However, she didn't notice that, _thanks for the dark._ "It's really fine, I'm not hurt."

"Really? Then why are you... Never mind, I promise I won't pry," she said and turned around to her apartment. "Good night, Tsu – "

"Tell me," he said, cutting her off. He wanted to know what she's thinking just now. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hear her voice tonight, all night long if she allowed that.

"But – "

"Tell me."

She sighed. "It's just... You smell of..." she trailed off again and lick her lips nervously. Ren groaned inwardly. _Stop doing that or – _His thought cut off when she added softly, "Of... blood..."

_What? How does she know that? _He glanced at his bloody chest – not _his _blood, of course – and then averted his gaze to the frowning girl. "How did you – "

"My senses are _very _sharp. I learned it to survive," she said in, Ren noted, rather tight voice. "Well, if you're okay then... it's alright. I just worried that, well, if you're hurt or anything."

He raised his eyebrows at her, surprised. _I need to be more careful next time._

She turned to her balcony's doors and smiled. "Ano, Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone." She smiled again, but still not looking at his direction. "And..."

His cheeks really felt very warm this time as he heard her murmuring softly, "... Welcome home, Tsuruga-san. Good night." With that said, she stepped into her place and locked the doors behind her, leaving a certain brunet wanted to jump from the highest building to stop the bubble of happiness that burst in his heart.

"**Welcome home..."**

* * *

**The last part is a particular scene I replayed in my mind over and over again ever since I have the idea of writing this story. Ah, young love *sigh dreamily* **

**Ano... for Daredevil girl, I think I keep this story strictly in T-rated. Because... Ah, I'd rather not reveal what the reason is *wink* **

**Thank you for everyone who gives your love for this story, and ME! I almost had a mini heart attack when I learned that some of you follow or favorite ME or BOTH. You guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Should I repeat those magic words again to make you understand that Nakamura-sensei is the rightful owner of Skip Beat?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She knitted her brows together in concentration. Her fingers froze above the black and white keys of her translucent piano, one of several stuffs she earned by herself. Humming an unfamiliar tone, she danced her fingers against the keys, finding the right note and rhythm A slow, somewhat distress sound filled the room, and Kyoko found herself smiling despite the gloomy tone she emitted.

"Let's see..." she muttered, playing various notes that created a first part of her new song. Her golden eyes were closed as a ghost of smile played on her lips. She squealed in joy as she ended her play, then setting up a recorder, placing it on her piano, and playing the part again.

"I did it!" She yelled happily as she stopped the recording. "Chiori would be proud of me, ne, Akira?"

The said dog snored softly on the floor beside her piano seat. Kyoko shook her head in amusement and nudged the golden retriever gently to retreat to his own bed. Akira merely opened his chocolate eyes sleepily and closed them again, not wanting to wake up. "Fine. You can sleep here." She turned to her piano again and resumed her playing, back into her working mode.

* * *

It's been two days since their encounter on that fateful night, where she _cornered _him with just two innocent words: **busy **and **night**. She seemed to not aware of the sexual innuendo laid underneath those words if they're put together in one sentence, but Ren knew well that Kyoko meant about something else, a secret he kept for years.

He'd be damned if she ever knew about it.

He had been in his days off since then, and he didn't know if she waited to meet him again, caught him red-handed just like that night... but somehow, she knew that he went nowhere and stayed home.

Ren smacked his forehead. Of course, it was because of her super sharp senses. She didn't hear any odd sounds of someone jumped from the balcony from the next door or smell any blood – he frowned as he reminisced her words.

"**My senses are very sharp. I learned it to survive."**

There was a strange, strained voice as she replied his unfinished question. It was as if she'd told him about her little secret but not the entire of it. Ren had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind, telling him that Mogami Kyoko was much more than her outer appearance and joyous personality.

He frowned. Why did he care so much? He cared no one, needed no one, and loved no one, right?

A slow, melancholy tone tickled his ears through the open window. Ren glanced at his alarm clock. **10**** a.m**. Someone was playing a piano in this early morning? (For him,10 to 3 p.m was early morning, seeing that he was a nocturnal person) He got up and stretched his arms to close the window. As he pulling it gently inside, a soft, beautiful female voice made its way to his hearing and Ren unconsciously smiled a little in recognition of the owner of the voice.

_Kyoko._

He slapped himself mentally.

_No, Mogami-san. Yes, Mogami-san, not Kyoko._

Albeit the thought of calling her by her given name was tempting, Ren had stubbornly put a distance from the petite young woman. He was an assassin, a **killer**, and a professional one at that. She was so innocent, so bright and full of life, while he was a sinner, a Human Grim Reaper, ruthless, and antisocial.

They were like light and dark.

Day and night.

Heaven and hell.

Angel and demon.

Her voice brought him back to reality.

"_Kaze ga tsumetaku natte_

_Fuyu no nioi ga shita_

_Sorosoro kono ma – "_

She stopped abruptly. Ren found himself sighed in disappointment and frowned again. Why? Why did he act like this ever since she barged into his life?

He heard a muffled voice from hers. "Ah... it's gone..."

_What is?_

"Hmm... What that old lady said again? Hmm... her sunflower? No, no. Her son? No, no." He chuckled inwardly as she groaned loudly in frustration. "Ah, why I can't remember her story? Stupid!"

A pregnant pause hung low in the air. Ren sat comfortably against the wall and closed his eyes. He began to drift off to sleep again.

"AH! I know it!" she exclaimed, waking him for his short nap. Ren could have sworn he saw her excited smile on her face, although it was impossible to know when they were separated by this thick walls standing between their rooms.

"_Sorosoro kono machi ni_

_Kimi to chikazukeru kisetsu ga kuru_

_Kotoshi, saisho no yuki no hana wo_

_Futari yorisotte – "_

His eyelids started to droop as her singing lulled him to a deep, dreamless and the best sleep he'd ever had in years.

* * *

**So short, I'm sorry. Momo (finally) visited me this afternoon and I tried to write as long as I can but I have this terrible headache since I woke up this morning. The kind of headache where it feels like someone hit your head with a hammer continually *cry* It really hurts.**

**The song's title is Yuki no Hana (Snow Flower). I have the cover version by AFTER SCHOOL, a Korean girl group (I am a PlayGirlz, lol). I've never heard the original, though. The song itself is really beautiful... and it's a LOVE song. **

**Some of you had asked me about Kyoko. Well... It's true that she has a secret, and I have dropped hints ever since the first chapter. I carefully pick my words so that no one will catch it. Hahaha, that is a little fun game I have in this story. To write this story is really amusing and refreshing to me.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-dee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Ow, a new month already? Let's sit down and wait for Chapter 201 of Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Amamiya Chiori was beyond happy. She set her headset on her ears once more, pushed the play button and let the beautiful melody filled her hearings. The up and raising music composer sighed contentedly, imagining a young couple strolled down hand in hand underneath the pink glow of Sakura tree in springs, or young newly wed snuggled against each other, watching TV with hot chocolate on their hands and blanket over their body, or –

Oh, how she loved her protege's song.

Chiori had no doubt about Kyoko's talent. She was the one who finds her in that fateful day – Kyoko sang her heart out and danced her fingers against the keys gracefully with the perfect pitch, beautiful voice she produced – and had herself wrapped around the singer's fingers. She then approached the young girl and gave her her company's card, **Cantabile Hearts**. Kyoko merely shook her head and refused, leaving her stunned of why the raven-haired girl rejects her offer, but soon after Kyoko explained why, Chiori found herself stunned again and thanked God for His Miracle who stood smiling warmly at her.

Chiori snatched a blank music sheet and her faithful pen, decoding the notes she listened to and smiled giddily.

This was going to be a big hit.

* * *

Kyoko sat in her armchair beside the small window of her bedroom. She seemed to not paying her mind on her poorly lit bedroom and kept running her fingers on the book sprawled open on her lap. She had a far away look on her face, sometimes smiling a little at the memory she shared with her parents – they lived normally as many family do, happy and content with each other's presence, sometimes fought for little to big things but soon made up and hugged, and endured her father's stubbornness towards her dates or her mother's 'talk' about intimacy between man and woman – She giggled softly. Ah, good old days...

Her fingertips came to a halt as she read the word. Flashes of images, or a certain recent memories, popped into her head and Kyoko gripped the book tightly, shutting her eyes in the process of forgetting those memories.

**Golden locks, cold blue eyes.**

**The yelling.**

**Her crying.**

**He yelled again at her.**

**She yelled back.**

**Faint smell of alcohol.**

**Bloodshot eyes.**

**She remembered the cold shiver ran down her spine as broad light blinded her sight.**

**Loud curse.**

**Loud scream.**

**Then a long silence, only ragged breaths was heard and strong smell of blood filled the ruined car.**

**Her consciousness slipped in and out – her brain stopped working.**

**Dark. Dark. Dark.**

A lone tear escaped from her right eye. Kyoko opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She closed the book and set it on the table. She began to sob silently, with only Akira as her company. The dog nuzzled her hands lovingly as if he could wash away her bad memories of her deceased ex-boyfriend. She didn't even get to say goodbye. He died on the spot of very bad concussion and internal bleeding.

While she...

Kyoko sighed. She had learned to love her new life fully and never blamed it to anyone, so why would she cry over an accident two years ago? She still got to do her hobbies, singing and playing her piano, and earned money from that. Her angel, Chiori, gave her everything she needs on her music and taught her everything she wants to know. She also had the full support of Kotonami family – as her parents had passed away years ago and gave their only daughter under Kotonami's wings. Kanae was the biggest supporter in her life since she got on that accident and tried to console her in Kanae's blunt ways.

A grateful smile spread across her face. She wriggled her hands free from Akira's nuzzle and scratched him on the back of his ears. "I'm happy of where I am now. I'm happy of what I've become now. I'm happy to have everything I have now. I have never been so... content after Okaa-san and Otou-san passed away."

Akira stared at her with his warm chocolate eyes.

Kyoko smiled down at her dog – her friend. "I'm happy to have you too, Akira. You are my savior through the darkness and you keep me safe and sound til today." She leaned down and kissed the top of his furry golden head. "I love you, Akira."

She giggled as the golden retriever licked her lips. "And I suppose you love me too, ne?"

A strong smell of leather and blood tickled her nostril. She slowly stood up and headed towards her glass balcony door, waiting for another savior of her life. He didn't know that, of course. She would be waiting for him this way and gave him the biggest smile she could, and eased the tension of his strong guard over the littlest things.

After all, she knew who he is.

It was hard to believe at first that her silent and mysterious neighbor can kill a man in a second. But then again, her source confirmed that and she was still grateful that he is the one who she's looking for all this time, despite of his reputation as an assassin.

She knew, under the pretense of cold demeanor, Tsuruga Ren holds a kind and sincere heart. He's merely lost. Yes, only lost his path and kept walking on the dark path and couldn't find the light ahead.

Kyoko opened the balcony and walked out. The night breeze hit her skin gently, bringing the warmth of summer in Tokyo. She smiled serenely, listening to the soft thump of his shoes, signaling his arrival. She ignored the heavy smell of blood – she knew it wasn't his blood, and his perfect landing meant that he's not injured either. She sighed in relief. "Welcome home, Tsuruga-san."

"Hn."

Kyoko smiled. He was obviously uncomfortable with this ritual – he would go out and do his job, while she would wait for him to come home and even greet him like an obedient and loving wife... Kyoko blushed. **Just what did she think just now? That was an improper idea!**

Looking away, she decided to go back to her bedroom. She couldn't face him like this when her face was the perfect imitation of a red tomato. "Good night, Tsuruga-san," she mumbled under her breath. She prayed the man won't recognize her almost-squeaking good night and humiliated herself further.

As soon as she closed the door, Kyoko ran to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. She buried her head on her pillow, trying to calm her heated cheeks.

**Mou, Kyoko! **She could hear Kanae scolded her sternly. **What are you thinking back there? Wife, Kyoko? To a man like him? Do you even think that he might not be interested in you?**

Kyoko grimaced. That was probably the exact words Kanae will say to her.

**And you know perfectly that he's dangerous. Don't bother to fall with a man like him, Kyoko! That bas – that guy was enough for you! **

And those words, too.

Kyoko sighed and ran her fingers through her black tresses. She knew her best friend will not approve this. She knew Kanae will not be happy and worse, maybe she will not consider Kyoko as her bestfriend anymore...

After all, she had fallen for Tsuruga Ren. Hard.

And she would be the light for him.

* * *

**I'm sorry I can't update sooner. I have writer's block for this story.**

**Cheesehead101 : **Thank you for your review :) anyway, your account name reminds me of Murasame . Lol SORRY but I can't help it. You must be smarter than that guy, hohohoho

**the-writing-vampire : **Thank you! I am honestly curious too, because I have no actual plot for this story and just let it flow. I know what twist I'll add and how to end it, anyway. If anyone wants to suggest your idea, I might add that to this story! :)

**Daredevil girl : **Well, I want it to be a subtle romance, because Ren is not a romantic and passionate man in my story but still warms your heart when you read it. Thank you for the review! :)

**lucyluu : **ow, for a second I thought, "What the hell - Lucy Liu read my story!" and then I took a double take and smacked my head for my idiocy. Geez. I hope the glimpse of Kyoko's past will make the story more interesting :) Thank you for the review!

**Thank you for reading,**

**-dee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost In Her Eyes**

**by**

**dancingfingers**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Even if I beg to have Skip Beat for myself, it belongs to Nakamura-sensei, who makes our emotions twisted into different direction.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He had never considered red as his favourite colour. Ever. Even if he'd murdered countless souls into the depth of Hell, he'd never liked red. Or more likely, _blood_. That colour mocked him, forced him to remember the most unpleasant memories of his youth. He hated red. He hated how it seeped through his pores, his veins, and his brain, making him gagged of its horrible scent and iron taste in his senses. He'd always finished his job swiftly and efficiently with his preys, and at the same time he struggled to hide his discomfort of their blood that dared to found their way to his exposed skin.

So when he was just finished killing this particular man, Masaharu Ryo, he'd surprisingly forgotten about the pool of blood beneath his leather shoes.

Just because of that word. The damn one word that escaped from his lips in a hushed voice.

"_...Butterfly..."_

Ren clenched his fist tighter on his dagger that the skin paled under the moonlight. Swirl of emotions – anger, surprise, misery, hatred – made his whole body shaking uncontrollably. _Butterfly, _he thought. _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly... _he repeated it like a chant as if he would find the answer of his pray to God. _Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Mom? Dad?"**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Where are you?" he asked in faint whisper. He tried to open the closet door but the door wouldn't budge at all. His small body hurt of his failed efforts and he huffed in annoyance. He wanted to go his parents. He wanted to play guns with his father. He wanted to play piano with his mother. He wanted their hide and seek game ended soon.**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

_Where are they? _**He asked himself. It had been 15 minutes since he hid here, and his parents still hadn't found him yet. **

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

**There was a loud, hurried footstep of his mother. He perked up and smiled as the tall figure of his mother turned around, searching for him. He stifled the laugh in his throat or else, his mother would find him easily. Even though he wanted to end this game soon, he still had to obey the rules, just like his father said.**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Kuon... I know you're here, but stay hidden, okay?"**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Don't make a sound or I will be very mad at you."**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Listen to me, Kuon. I love you so much. Your father..." she then cracked a bit as the tears started rolling down her delicate cheeks. "Your father loves you too..."**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

"**Promise me to not make a sound at all, okay?"**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

**She stood up straight and turned her back on him. She stared at the door of the master bedroom, waiting. Young Kuon frowned in confusion, why did his mother ask him to stay here?**

"**I'll protect you, sweetheart."**

_Protect me from what? MOM! Tell me! _**His heart slowly, but surely quickened as a shiver rolled down his spine. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. His mother was a strong woman; he had never seen his mother scared like this.**

"**You know the rules, Kuon. Stay hidden until – "**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

**There was someone pushed the door hard against the wall. Kuon bit his tongue so hard to stifle his gasp or his mother would be mad at him. But... He frowned again. The man in front of his mother was not his father. He was slightly shorter and had midnight black hair. His body, from what he'd seen through the small creak of his closet, was bigger than his father's. Kuon couldn't see anymore as his mother's body blocked his eyes.**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

**His eyes widened as he saw his mother's body threw back and fell hard, making a loud thud against the floor. Her golden locks sprawled around her head. **_Mother? Mother? Why? Mother, what's wrong? WAKE UP! _**He wanted to scream, begging his mother to wake up. He cried silently as he saw the mysterious man raised his gun and shot his mother's head. **_Dad! DAD, MOM IS IN DANGER! HELP HER! DAD!_** He yelled inside his head.**

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly..._

**Little stream of blood trickled down her beautiful blonde tresses, making some red streaks on her long hair. He cried and cried silently and helplessly. His father didn't come at all to help his mother, although the man had gone out the room.**

_Dad... Mom... Daddy... Mommy... Please wake up and end this game..._

Ren slashed his dagger into Ryo's chest in X shape. Tears made its way on his cheeks as he turned the body into its stomach and jabbed the back several times ruthlessly, ignoring the blood that spluttered to his chest, his face, and his hands. For once, that horrible thing didn't annoy him at all.

_I will find you, butterfly. I will find you... and I'll kill you, _was his last thoughts as he threw the body to the hard wall before he made his way out.

* * *

_Next day_

Kyoko sat in one of the couch in this familiar room. She'd been in this room before whenever Chiori wanted to meet her for her materials for her debut album. The room was not too small but also not that large. The wall painted with pale green with jade green adorned the edge. Posters of popular singer or band under Chiori's wings were hung on the wall, making any visitors known of how good Chiori was with her job. Near the huge glass window where you could see the sight of Tokyo, a red cherry wood desk sat with maroon armchair behind it. Across the desk were couches for the guests, all with white colours and red cushions. A glassy coffee table was placed between the couches with a vase of fake Sakura blossoms inside on top of the table.

The sound of the clock's ticking reached her ears as she drummed her fingers against her lap while her feet tapped softly against the fluffy carpet beneath her shoes. She hummed randomly. Many thoughts stumbled into her brain at the same time. She thought about her stock of food at home, she thought about the payment next month, she thought about her dog, she thought about her late parents, she thought about Kanae and her family – maybe she should visit them today after this – she thought about the old lady that lived down her floor, and... Most of all, she thought about a certain man that had occupied her mind since she caught him staring at her.

That man... Last night he smelled badly of blood...

Before she continued her musing about Ren, Chiori opened the door and walked inside. The raven-haired woman beamed at her new debutante who was deep in thought before she entered the room. _Hmm... Maybe she is thinking for her debut? _Taking a deep breath, she sat herself across Kyoko and smiled. "Kyoko, how are you?"

The younger woman smiled gently. "I'm good, thank you. How about you, Chiori?"

"Never been better." She laughed after she said that. Kyoko merely chuckled at her friend/boss at her excitement. Really, she should be the one that getting overjoyed of finally getting her name known throughout the country yet Chiori was nearly died of her happiness as she worked herself hard to finish her first album. She then went silent as the famous producer cleared her throat and started explaining about the list of anything Kyoko needed to face the media when her album released (where they would have a press conference about it) and list of TV station where she would promote her single, "Snow Flower". She also listened carefully about her contract to the company and signed it quickly. She trusted her friend fully and she had no doubt that Chiori would employ her with her caring and stern attitude like a mother towards her children. She had experienced that before when Kyoko almost fell into the darkness after the accident. She thanked God for bringing His two angels to her; Kanae and Chiori.

Her train of thoughts stopped when Chiori's voice turned into another level of excitement. "Kyoko, I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Sure."

Chiori grinned and called out to the person behind the door. "Come in!"

A man with light brown hair and dark grey eyes hidden behind his glasses poked his head inside and smiled. He quietly slipped his body inside and closed the door behind him. He was wearing a nice black business blazer on top of white shirt and also black trousers that wrapped his legs. A pair of shiny white leather shoes adorned his toes, making his formal attire looked more casual. He smiled at his friend and greeted her. "Hello, Chiori-chan."

"Yashiro! Come here, come here! I want you to meet my new debutante!" she said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him lightly to sit by her side. She missed the slight widen of his eyes when he laid his eyes on the young woman who sat across him. "Yashiro, this is my new star and my best friend, Mogami Kyoko. Kyoko, this is Yashiro Yukihito, my friend and also a director of celebrity's management."

Kyoko almost fell from her seat as she sensed the familiar aura of a person that she'd met two weeks ago, Yashiro. She quickly composed her expression and shook the larger hand with her smaller one as she smiled softly at him. "Hello, Yashiro-san."

"Hello too! I'm really glad to _finally _see you." He'd meant the word _finally _for the long gap of not seeing his old friend after their long-awaited reunion. He missed the bubbly young woman and wanted to talk to her again. Kyoko, who caught his meaning, chuckled in amusement. She made a mental note to have a little chat after this.

The three then talked of her debut. They were excited to see the result of her work and also, the pair of older man and woman put their expert sight on her, which she took gratefully. She knew that every word they said would be a good advice for her, seeing how inexpert she was in this field. She felt horrified as she heard how the press would judge on her without asking any real information and turned the fact into gossip if they could sell more for their benefit. Of course, Yashiro had also said that there are more credible press than that pain-in-the-ass press. The man was also offering her to find her a manager once she'd gotten more successful – even he had offered himself to take her under his wings. She merely shook her head and rejected politely, as she had yet to debut and tasted her success – or her failing, for she didn't know yet what would come later.

After the clock pointed at the 10 and 12, Chiori reluctantly saying her goodbye as she needed to go somewhere. Yashiro and Kyoko immediately said goodbye too and apologized for taking her time to talk. The three then separated their way as Chiori nearly ran to her next destination, until Yashiro pulled Kyoko into his arms once the composer/producer gone. "Kyoko-chan, let's talk somewhere else?"

Kyoko nodded. "Sure! Where are we going?"

"Hmm..." He rubbed his jaw as he thought. "How about grab some coffee, Kyoko-chan? There is my favourite coffee house down the street. You can let Akira inside too."

"Well," she said as she turned her head to her golden retriever. "I'd love to, Yashiro-san!"

* * *

**I'm finally back! I've been around in Inuyasha fandom, so... well... when there are so many to read I got lost and forgot my babies. Don't worry, though, I'm currently working on the rest of the outline of this fic so that I can finish it someday. Writing outline is honestly, not my liking, but I realized that if I don't do it sooner, I will lose my way to end this story in the way I want. **

**When I read the first part of this story, I thought to myself, "Hmm... Do I enjoy being a sadist that I can easily write a dark past for my character?" I've been hard to Kyoko (and Kuon too, I guess) in my other story and then I realized that I also did the same with Ren in this story... Hmm... **regulusgal **was the first one that pointed that one fact to me and then, well, it really enlightened me... LOL.**

**Do you enjoy the latest chapter of Skip Beat? I absolutely love it and I can't wait for Lory to step in and swing his guillotine, err, I mean, matchmaking his two golden talents.**

**misao97: **I still haven't finished with Kyoko's condition yet. I'm so surprised that no one seemed to get the hint or maybe everyone still wants to wait for the big bomb? LOL. I will consider your suggestion later, misao-san!

**Cheesehead101: **then you are the original than Murasame :3

**Lucyluu: **if you think her background is heartbreaking enough, how about this one? I have a tendency of bringing out the anguish mood for my writing. Gee.

**A Fan: **yes, I'm currently working the outline and I hope it will cure my writer's block. I hope I can read your story someday :)

**Daredevil girl: **oh, the explanation is getting closer... :)

**sparklysilverglass: **welcome here to my story! I am glad to know that you find this fic is interesting. I love you! :)

**Natsu Heel: **Her past is quite normal for a girl. I will write Ren's past instead, because no one is born evil and working as an assassin without a reason. And hey, Moko-san had appeared in first chapters, hehe. She will be back in next chapter, don't worry!

**Thank you for reading,**

**-dee**

**P.S: Do I have to upgrade the rating for the violence?**


	8. Authoress Note

Hey, it's me. Of course it's me, duh.

I am _**so sorry **_for posting an author note instead of a new chapter of _Lost In Her Eyes _or _Strings Attached _or _Cursed Mirror _and also _Your Spell_. I don't forget all my fics, I am actually done writing the eleventh chapter of _Strings Attached, _half of chapter eight of _Lost In Her Eyes, _few next chapters of _Cursed Mirror_, and hmm... nothing for _Your Spell? _*laugh nervously*

I promise I will update _soon_. I won't abandon my stories albeit the temptation is so big. I know what the feelings exactly when an author or authoress didn't finish their story and you just want to hunt them down and strangle their neck just to make them finish... I bet you want to do that to me.

Apology aside, I want to make an announcement.

Or advertisement.

Or whatever you call it.

I desperately – wait, I'm exaggerating – I need a **beta reader **. Some of my readers suggested it before, and I guess, _well I do need someone to proofread my babies._

My future beta , as you can see... I have two **Skip Beat! **fics in progress, and two **Ghost Hunt **fics in progress. Two T-rated stories and two M-rated stories (actually, they are MA-rated) to be exact. They contained _Romance, Drama, Suspense, Supernatural, _and also _Action_. Still with me so far?

Good.

Also, my future beta (whoever you are and wherever you are), this lowly authoress also need a guidance throughout the writing process, since my mind is full of jumbled ideas and I have a difficulty to write it down often times unless my muse guides me (which is, rare).

I can't offer anything to pay you back, but I will give you credits on all of my works.

If anyone interested to help this humble authoress, you can PM this dancingfingers. **  
**

Thank you!

-dee


End file.
